Wind Archer Cookie/OvenBreak
Wind Archer Cookie 'is a Legendary Cookie that is unlocked upon reaching the Champions League. Skill Press the Slide button to pull the bowstring and let go to hit the fallen spirits. After being hit, the spirits will disappear, leaving several Wind Spirit Jellies. Hitting the right amount of fallen spirits will trigger Wind Dash. Level Up for more points for Wind Spirit Jellies. Magic Candy Wind Archer Cookie will now hit all visible fallen spirits with one arrow. Also, dark spirits that require 3 hits will appear. Once you hit a dark spirit, it will shrink. The stronger the enchanted power, the more often dark spirits appear. Description ''Originally, this Cookie was the wind who loved the green of the forest. This wind delightfully spent its days spreading fresh and sweet fragrances across the forest. In order to save the paradise in peril, a mysterious being granted it the power to purify the Darkness. This transformed the wind into Wind Archer Cookie, the protector of the forest. As long as Wind Archer Cookie's heart keeps hope, he'll carry on his duty. '''(Guardian of the Millennial Tree) Long time ago, in a deep dark forest, lived the guardian of the Millennial Tree. The Legend is almost forgotten, but his mission is as eternal as the light of his gem, the Emerald Heart. And it is calling him once again! (Night Raven) Wind Archer Cookie embraced the Darkness to become the merciless Night Raven. Strategy Wind Archer Cookie, being the only Legendary with the special privilege of having a Magic Candy, is incredibly useful once a few levels have been put into said Magic Candy. He can be used in a multitude of places in Breakout Episode 1 or 2, preferably paired up with either Ocean Dragon or Magmabird. He can easily bypass 50 million points in either area with remotely decent levels, and is definitely a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately, by the time Wind Archer Cookie is able to be obtained, he will no longer be useful in Trophy Race, and should be disregarded in that mode. Statistics Loading Messages New * I shall purify the darkness with this arrow... General * Darkness fears my arrows! * I must fulfill my duty... * My arrows shall purify the Darkness! * The Forest keeps no secrets from me... * The wind of life that blows within me... * In the name of the Forest... * The Darkness will vanish. * I shall heal the fallen spirits... * Do you feel the wind...? 1vs1 Race * I shall heal the fallen spirits... * Do not underestimate the power of the wind. * I shall purify the Darkness! * I am one with the wind... Tired * My wind... Guardian of the Millennial Tree General * The Tree knows everything... * My oath is calling! * I will protect the Millennial Tree! Tired * Night Raven General * Now I see the truth! * Don't deny the Darkness... * Not a breeze, but a deadly hurricane..! * No living thing can escape from my arrows... * The scarlet poison gives me strength! * I take orders from no one! * Darkness shall devour everything! * Heaven is no more... Tired * I... shall return. Lobby Hi! *I must never forget my mission *The Forest's strength will purify all life... Like *It is my duty to protect this place... *My mission is still incomplete... Talk *The forces of Darkness cannot withstand the arrows of life.. *There's no sign of life within this broken machinery... Gift *What is this... Daily Reward *Do you also have a mission..? Relationship Chart * Millennial Tree Cookie: I shall protect the Tree forever! * Fire Spirit Cookie: No fallen spirit can escape my arrows. * Dark Enchantress Cookie: My mission is to banish the Darkness...! * Herb Cookie: I've seen this Cookie care for forest herbs... Updates *September 28th, 2018 **Wind Archer Cookie's Guardian of Millennial Tree costume bonus has been increased. **Wind Archer Cookie's Wind Spirit Jelly value has been increased. Trivia * When Wind Archer Cookie shoots a fallen spirit with his arrow, the fallen spirit is purified, turning into a dove-like bird spirit that flies up and away. ** However, when wearing the Night Raven costume, Wind Archer Cookie shoots arrows at the dove-like spirits instead. The doves become contaminated and turn into fallen spirits. * "바람", meaning "wind", can also mean a wish or a desire. One could say that he's an archer of wishes. * Wind Archer Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "A good arrow can cast the fools away!"